


Caterpillar

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Wormie, M/M, The mages get a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: This...was not how the spell was supposed to go.Aaravos walked back into the study with a book, dropping it once he saw what happened."DON'T LAUGH! YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG INGREDIENTS!" Viren cried, now holding the aarapod in his arms.





	Caterpillar

This...was not how the spell was supposed to go.

Aaravos walked back into the study with a book, dropping it once he saw what happened. He snorted, placing a hand to his lips.

"DON'T LAUGH! YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG INGREDIENTS!" Viren cried, now holding the aarapod in his arms. The aarapod was now the size of a large house cat, nuzzling itself into Viren's arms.

Aaravos chuckled softly, walking over to Viren. "I guess we have a little pet now, don't we?" The aarapod chittered happily.

What did Viren just get himself into?

Living with its increased size was not too bad. It was almost like living with a cat. It chased after small insects, curled up in the sun, loved attention and slept often. It almost always curled up beside Viren or on Viren's lap when he read. 

Aaravos loved carrying it around in his arms, scratching its chin, rubbing its belly, he called it their baby.

Its main diet was fruits and leaves, with the occasional stray insect. It loved climbing all over the castle, and finding new places to sleep. Most of the castle had gotten used to the aarapod, sometimes giving it a wave or pat on the head as it went by.

Viren couldn't help but be thankful he'd messed up the spell. But no good thing comes without flaws.

Aaravos and Viren were all tucked in, sleeping soundly in each other's arms. The aarapod Nestled in the crook of Aaravos' lower back. Moonlight lit the room dimly as a soft breeze fluttered the sheer curtains. The aarapod sprang up, stomping over Viren and Aaravos, waking them suddenly. It darted out of the room, crashing things to the floor as it ran. They looked at each other, springing out of bed and chasing after the aarapod. 

It's path was erratic, sharp turns and running back on itself. It was early dawn before the lovers finally caught it. The next night they locked the chamber doors, just on the off chance it happened again. 

And happen it did.

The aarapod was rushing around the room, things were falling to the floor, candelabras thudding onto the floor. The curtains fell down at one point. Viren and Aaravos laid on their backs, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. 

"Whose idea was it to keep him again?" Viren asked.


End file.
